A time-sharing computing system oriented around two Control Data 3300 computers has been designed to service a variety of basic medical and bioengineering and clinical research projects. Most of these studies are heavily oriented toward methods which incorporate the computer in an integral and vital role. Several projects use the computer for two-dimensional pattern recognition, namely the recognition of left ventricular borders from a video disc recording of an angiocardiogram and the mapping of the course of a coronary artery from a coronary angiogram. Others involve mathematical models of physiological systems such as closed loop analysis of cardiovascular control, transfer function analysis of cardiovascular regulation by drugs such as norepinephrine, the quantitation of central vascular shunts in newborns from analysis of thermal dilution curves, and analysis of the relationship of aortic compliance to clinical and hemodynamic events in patients before and after cardiopulmonary bypass. The system also supports research which utilizes large files of patient data for the study of clinical problems in the field of respiratory distress syndrome, infectious diseases, cancer and muscular dystrophy.